


Dying...Rebirth

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated to my Parakeet Stormy who passed away a few days ago.  I guess you can say that I am her namesake since when I was trying to find a screen name she chirped and StormyBear was born.  <br/>Summary: Something happens during a night of babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying...Rebirth

“Why do things have to die Uncle Mikey” Gus sniffled on his Uncles lap as he helped prepare him for bed. It had been a rough day for the little tyke as his first pet “Stormy” had passed away early that morning and both of his mommies had left him for the weekend. The only plus side was that he got to spend time with his father and his favorite Uncle Mikey.

“It’s just a part of life Gus” Michael soothed as he cuddled the young toddler in his arms hoping that he was at least taking some of the sting of death away from him. “That’s why when you find something to love…you hold on to it as hard as you can because you never know when it might be taken away from you. I love you Gus” Michael spoke lovingly against the smaller boys ear as he kissed him upon his slumbering cheek before placing him in bed.

Neither knew that they were being watch as Brian stood in the doorway…wondering what was keeping Michael so long in getting Gus ready for bed. He didn’t know what it was…but as he continued to watch Michael interact with his son…something in his heart snapped. It was like at that very moment in time he finally saw Michael for the great man that he was and it caused his long hidden love for him to nearly double in size. Taking a final peek he snuck back downstairs pretending to be interested in the TV in front of him as Michael came back into the living room. “Gus ok?” Brian asked…already knowing the answer.

“He’s still upset that his Parakeet died…but I explained to him that it was a part of life and he seemed ok with it” Michael yawned…leaning back against the softness of the couch…closing his eyes.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Brian asked…breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“What?” Michael asked…opening his eyes as he came face to face with a grinning Brian.

“That night that we were babysitting for your neighbor Mrs. Thompson and she caught us making out on the couch” Brian’s grin turned into a smirk as he leaned forward and maneuvered Michael onto his back…his face hovering mere inches above his own grinning face.

“Oh yeah…and as I recall I never got paid for that baby sitting job. She was too busy screaming and calling us perverts to remember to pay me. I think that you owe me for that…don’t you” Michael giggled softly…the heat of his breath brushing across Brian’s wettened lips as he leaned down to kiss him.

“Yeah…” he whispered briskly before sealing his lips across his willing participant as together they drifted down memory lane. Within a second he was all over Michael as he shifted forward for better access to a mouth that he could never tire of kissing. With his knees between Michael’s legs he shifted forward…swallowing down the moan of pleasure that shot through Michael’s throat. Soft groans and pants of needed release could be heard around them as they continued to dance the tango of tongues and lips. He hated to break their lip lock…but he needed to taste of Michael’s flesh as he brought forward even more cries and moans of pleasure. “Mmmmmmm…you taste so good Mikey” he added words to his torture as he allowed his soft breath to whisper across a formerly wettened ear lobe.

“Oh god Brian…” Michael cried out as a shudder of pleasure raced down his spine. Grabbing onto both sides of Brian’s face he pried soft lips from where they continued to litter his neck with bites and caresses before sealing their lips together once again. Taking control he thrust his tongue into wettened moistness that tasted of the very essence of Brian…savoring the taste for he never truly knew when Brian would pull away and end their little make out session. However…it was a crying baby that broke the magic of the moment as they both jerked apart each missing the others heat once they had.

“I’ll go check on her” Brian spoke up…rearranging his clothes as he jumped off of the couch intent on coming back and finishing what the two of them had started. “She’s fine…just needed her Uncle Brian to rock her back to sleep” he replied…trying to hide his disappointment moments later when he returned to the living room and found Michael sitting as close to the arm of the couch as he could. Disappointment turned into the thrill of the hunt as he fell onto the couch beside the man that he loved…sitting so close to him that he was practically in his lap. “So…” he drawled. “Where were we?” Once again a devilish smirk played across his lips as he began to inch forward in desperate need to kiss his Mikey once again. “Oh yeah…we were making out”

“If we make out anymore…were going to end up in bed together” Michael laughed nervously…trying to avoid lips that seemed intent on moving towards his own.

“Would that be such a bad thing Mikey?” Brian asked…stopping his descent midway as he looked into large dark chocolate eyes. They were eyes full of hope…full of fear…but more then anything they were eyes filled with such longing that it literally took his breath away. “What do you say Michael?” he asked again when Michael just sat there…staring at him as if trying to make heads or tails of Brian’s words. He knew that he deserved every agonizing second that he was forced to wait…but patience was not his virtue as he reached up and gently cupped Michael’s face.

Michael didn’t know what to say…what to do as Brian continued to gaze at him with a look of pure hunger and want spread across his face. It was a look that he had seen many times in the years that he had known Brian…but one that had never in all those years been directed at him. He was afraid…he could admit it…totally and utterly petrified…but he couldn’t deny what his body was aching for. “No…” he said with a blush and a smile as he leaned into Brian’s touch. No other words were spoken as he watched Brian slide off of the couch…reaching his hand out to him as he beckoned him to do the same. He felt as if every nerve in his body was on edge as he placed him hand into that of Brian’s…smiling more to himself them Brian as he felt nervous trembles emanating from the other man as well. It was at that very moment that he knew that that night was going to be a night of firsts for each of them. For Michael is would be the first time that he made love to the man who had captivated his heart from the first moment that he had ever laid eyes upon him. For Brian it was the act of making love to another man for the first time. Sure Brian had fucked plenty of men before that night…but Michael knew deep within his heart that this was truly the first time that Brian had ever made love to a man…a man that was to be him.

Words continued to be nonexistent as they slowly made their way into the guest room…closing the door halfway behind them as they made their way before the bed. Hands still clasped…they turned to face each other with looks of love and want upon both their faces as nature took its course in the form of a loving kiss. Brian was the first to break the kiss as he gently released Michael’s hand…running both hands around his back as he lifted up the hem of his shirt…pulling it over his head. One hand still on his bare back…the other made its way over a shivering shoulder before tracing a heated trail down his chest and stomach before stopping short of the waist of his pants. Focusing his gaze back onto Michael’s face he searched for any form of resistance because the truth of the matter was that they had gotten this far before…but up to that point someone would either come to their senses or chicken out. Receiving none…his ventured his hand forward…breaking the barrier of those jeans as he gathered Michael’s already hardening penis within his heated hands.

Small whimpers of pleasure escaped over parched lips as Michael’s body gave into instinct…arcing into Brian’s grasp. Grabbing onto his forearm for support…Michael hoped that his knees wouldn’t fail him as they slowly began to turn to rubber. “Steady Mikey…” Brian whispered…removing his hand from Michael’s treasure chest before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. For mere moments they lay chest to chest…hearts racing…breaths shallow and uneven as they allowed the other the option to make haste. “Are you sure?” Brian asked huskily when Michael didn’t try to pull away. As he stared down into Michael’s chocolate depths he felt the love that he had always felt for him consume him fully for there in those eyes he received all the answer he never had to hear. Stepping back slightly…he quickly removed his shirt…his jeans next before removing the barrier of his underwear. Locking eyes with Michael’s he placed both hands upon his waist before slowly drawing his pants down Michael’s muscular legs. Following the trail of those undergarments…Brian knelt before Michael’s member in regal splendor. He was dying to touch it…dying to feel it deep within his throat as he leaned forward and indulged in his fantasy.

“Oh god Brian…” Michael cried out in splendor…clasping one hand onto Brian’s shoulder…the other exploring the softness of his hair. With his eyes closed he allowed his head to fall back as he enjoyed the sounds and feelings of having his best friend and true love suck him off. It was something that he had dreamed out…lusted after and yearned for and yet as Brian continued to tease and explore him he quickly realized that the daydreams were nothing like the real thing. He had heard all the rumors about Brian and his infamous mouth ministrations…and he proved that every one of them was true as he added a hand to the mix…forcing a cry from Michel’s lips as he lost control of his orgasm.

“Whoa Mikey…” Brian chuckled…grabbing onto Michael as he lost his balance for the second time that night. “I didn’t know that I had the power to knock you off of your feet not once…but twice”

“You knock me off my feet everyday…every time that I look at you” Michael giggled nervously…hiding his face within the crevice of Brian’s neck in an attempt to hide the raging blush spreading across his face.

“I love you Michael” Brian blurted out…pulling Michael away from him in order to look deep into his eyes.

“Wh…what?” He stammered…feeling the need to sit down before he fell down. “Brian…did you just…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Brian once again fell to his knees before him…capturing his hand within his own.

“Tell you that I love you…yes” he responded with a smile…one so wide that Michael could make out every perfect tooth in this mouth. “Now I think that this is the time that you are supposed to repeat it back to me”

“Oh Jesus Brian…I love you” he whooped…jumping up for joy…almost knocking Brian in the mouth with his knee as he did. “Sorry…” he giggled like a love struck teenager as he forced himself back down…allowing Brian to take his hand into his again. “I love you” he whispered more quietly…but with barely controlled excitement.

“Prove it…” Brian grinned up evilly…waiting for Michael to take the lead. He didn’t have to wait long as Michael climbed across the bed…taking Brian with him in his wake. There wasn’t a chance to utter a word…much less breath as he was pushed onto his back before Michael plopped on top of him. Any breath that would have been used to words was taken away as Michael suctioned his lips over Brian’s mouth…rolling his tongue around his own unmoving one. Brian’s body was on fire as with his intensifying kiss Michael would nudge Brian’s extremely and overly sensitive private parts. With each shove…Brian found himself more on fire until he couldn’t control his urge to wedge himself deep within his best friends beautiful ass. “Michael…I need to…” he rushed out…gritting his teeth as Michael’s knee came into contact with his precious jewels once again.

“I need you to too” Michael cried out…equally in need as he left Brian panting and heaving as he went in search of Brian’s pants. It didn’t take long to find them…even less time to rip open the foil package as he placed the contents within the entrance of his mouth before leaning down and covering Brian’s rock hard tool with it.

Hands digging into the mattress…his body arched up into Michael’s mouth as he bit his bottom lip to control the urge to scream out bloody murder. Jerking himself to his knees…he wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist as he urged him forward…doggy style. He wanted their first time to be sweet and romantic…but his body and his mind had other ideas as he placed his dick at the entrance of Michael’s ass momentarily before plunging in headlong. Their cries were muffled and guarded as they tried to remember that they were not the only ones in the house and despite its great chore…they managed to do it as gracefully as possible. Blunt nails dug into narrow hips and Brian continued to fuck Michael for all that he was worth. It had been years in the making and he wanted to make their first…but certainly not their last time together as mind blowing as possible. He knew however…that he was doing just that at the way that Michael responded to every touch…every inch that he lost within the confines of the most beautiful ass on the planet. With a few more quick and heavy strokes he came long and he came hard…screaming Michael’s name at the top of his lungs as together they fell to the mattress below them. “You ok?” Brian asked winded as he pulled out of Michael…disposing of the condom before pulling his equally as winded lover into his arms.

“I feel just perfect” Michael mumbled drowsily…his eyes heavy after the most intense bout of loving making ever. “I love you Brian” he whispered truthfully…opening his eyes just enough to look upon his lover’s face.

“I love you too Mikey…love you too” he replied with a small smile so full of love that he felt as if his heart was overflowing with it. Slowly their lips met in a sweet and simple kiss.

“Daddy…” they both heard Gus cry out from the doorway of their room…jerking them both back into a quick reality.

“Sunny boy…stay where you are” Brian cried out…nudging Michael over as he went in search of his drawers…while still trying to keep himself covered. “Daddy will be with you in a minute” Heart pounding a mile a minute within his chest he pulled on his underwear under the covers before bolting for the door. “What are you doing out of bed?” he asked…scooping his son into his arms.

“I heard you scream Uncle Mikey’s name and I wanted to make sure that he was ok…” Gus yawned…looking over his fathers shoulder at a smiling Uncle Michael.

“Uncle Mikey’s fine Sonny boy…now lets get you back to bed” he spoke in his best daddy voice as he looked over his shoulder at his chuckling lover.

“Daddy…” Gus spoke up once they had reached his room and he had been tucked back into bed.

“Yes Gus…” Brian said…handing him his favorite stuffed toy as he stood before his bed.

“Why were you kissing Uncle Mikey that way?” he asked in childlike wonder.

“Because when you find something to love…you hold onto it as hard as you can” he replied…repeating Michael’s earlier words to his son…words that rang like the purest of truths.

“Are you going to marry him Daddy?” his line of questioning continued as he continued to fight the sandman.

“Someday Sonny boy…someday” was his honest reply as he turned to leave a slumbering Gus…only to find a tearful Michael leaning in the doorway. “Someday…very very soon” he spoke in a near whisper but he knew Michael had heard him as he reached his hand out towards him with a smile of pure and honest love radiating across his face.

The End…


End file.
